ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rogue Receptacle
Easy Solo as BST/WHM with Carrie. Build TP on Carrie and start off with Scissor Guard. In all times I've fought so far, NM is down to 10% or less when 1st Carrie runs out. One time I just finished it off without calling another pet. Would be an easy one pet fight but NM spams Double-Ray at the end of fight non-stop which puts an end to Carrie pretty quick. Feral Howl seems to work well on this NM and puts a stop to any nasty magic you can't interrupt with WS. --Quesse, Shiva, 11-21-09 :*No idea what you're talking about as this monster does NOT use magic at all. --Hypnotizd 19:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :*Also, to new BST trying this strat... please do make sure you are fighting alongside your CC... it can get raped pretty quick. If you arn't helping take down it's HP, two CC alone wont be enough to finish it off. --Shiroineko 10:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) just soloed as sam/dnc with lvl 70 npc set on cure. was a easy fight. sekkanoki then 2hred then mediate. make sure your at full tp at start of fight... got drop :) xxor, leviathon 11/21/09 Soloed as 75MNK/DNC with a LV59 Soothing healer NPC, started off with putting up Dodge, Focus and Footwork before engaging and had 300% TP. Started off with a Dune Boots powered Dragon Kick for 1.8k, then used a Daedelus Wing i previously gained from killing PH's and Asuran Fisted it for 1.1k, at this point it started to hit very hard and very fast with enlight effect on attacks (which procced around 80% of the time), taking me down to nearly half my HP in a matter of 10 seconds. Double rays were consistant and many, hitting for around 150-250, NPC had to spam Cure IV, i had to use a multitude of potions i had also obtained previously from Treasure Caskets to keep myself alive, once at a stable amount of HP, i 2hred and healed myself with Waltz when getting into Yellow, at 20% Rogue Receptacle began to spam Double Ray every 4 seconds so i finished it off quickly with a final Asuran Fists, got a light crystal... 0/4. PS: I forgot to use Chakra. >.> Xynthios 01:42, December 1, 2009 {UTC} Soloed as 75 SAM/DNC w/ no NPC. Spent 2 hours killing PH waiting for a pop while doing Fields of Valor page 2, once it popped i built to 300% on a regular pot. Once i had full TP i put up Seigan and Third Eye and engaged, my engaging hit procced a stun from Platinum Grip which started off the fight nicely. I did Sekkanokki and a 1034 Rana > 1145 Gekko for a 1.3k Darkness which took it to 60% then i Meikyo Shisuied and finished it off with the Light Skillchain combo. Didn't even get a chance to do Double Ray, i took 1 regular hit and ended with 1045HP, fight lasted 33 seconds. Got drop, 1/5. Xynthios 04:32, December 1, 2009 {UTC} 1/11. Soloed as RDM75/NIN37. NM doesn't cast spells, and I'm fairly certain it never used Spectral Barrier. Couldn't land Bind, Gravity or Sleep at all. 2-3 hour pop seems about right. --Mougurijin 07:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Might be able to solo as Thf/Nin with NPC. Tried tonight with lvl 50 NPC and got NM down to 10% before NPC ran out of MP and I disengaged and just spammed Bloody Bolts on it. But, shadows went down and got hit by an unlucky crit. hit with enlight then a Double Ray. So, maybe with a higher lvl NPC and a little better luck could solo with Thf. Easy duo with Thf/Nin and a Drk/Sam on second try tonight. Went 1/3 on this NM. Good luck everyone. --Mathayus 08:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as Pld75/Nin37 with difficulty need 2 yag drinks for healing. Magic Defense Gear is needed to reduce the damage of the en-light and the double ray attacks. Very easy duo with SMN75/WHM37 and BLU75/NIN37. Could probably be solo'd by SMN75 with Titan so long as you don't get interrupted summoning initially (put Blink up or just summon Titan in a nearby empty room). Didn't even have to resummon, Titan got down to about ~40% HP. Just have Titan tank and use Mountain Buster(blunt, destroys pots). We didn't even put Earthen Ward up, though you should have the spare MP to do so. Alraunne 20:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Joke fight on BST/WHM. More of a pain to get it to pop (3.5hr). Only need 1 Carrie. Called Carrie, and melee'd beside it with Temp Axe and semi standard war/bst TP gear, no +1 stuff or things you cant get from AH aside from Byakko's. Got three Rampages off, hate never swapped to me, and I didnt bother using Ready. Used Zeta for 700HP when Carrie was down far enough, and another Zeta when timer was up, didnt really need to use the second though as it died about 10 seconds or so later. Rouge died in 3 minutes with 40% HP left on Carrie. 2 Hour would make this fight more of a joke. 0/1 as of this post. SephirothYuyX 03:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 1/3 Duo'd by 75DRG/WHM and 75DRK/DNC both using our Healer NPC's. Died on the third try (stupidity); came back and it was still up. 75THF in the area not in a PT, so we asked for some TH3 help. Trio'd it with ease and got the drop! It also dropped a light crystal that time with the Lyricist's Gonnelle. Should that be added to the list of things dropped by this NM? Updated Drop Rate to include my 1/3 but not the light crystal. It looks good on my 64 BST! Mdjacobus 14:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Um i was messing around i wanted the NM really badly then I kinda done this.... (Look up at picture) Has any1 tried to agro this through a wall??? *In many parts of Ro'Meave, you can sic pet on a mob through walls, floors, etc. You could theoretically pull it if this is possible...maybe ill try it some time. ** Hehe Ya after i posted that i got a party together and pulled it round using CC so aslong as you have a pet u can Pet Pull through wall. It is possible to agro through the wall i casted dia on it lol... ~shadowlina~ Placeholder I went camping this NM after finding out about it. As I camped this NM I also tried to locate the exact PH for this NM on widescan. I think I found out. The PH hides in N9 and there it's the 1 pot that always pops there. A second pot can spawn there but it can pop in O8-O9 and it not the PH. But this from only 2 NM spawns and i still yet got the drop. If I find a change I will post it. --Kaosis 00:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok I got more info from camping it alot. On widescan the placeholder is the third OR fourth Magic Flagon from the second to last set of 4 Magic Flagon and the PH always pops at N9 (so does the NM apparently). PH will never pop at O8-O9. The PH poping at 2 spots was interesting and i looked up the dat file. In the dat at the spot of the 4 Magic Flagon in question there is 8 Magic Flagon. More then likely each mob uses 2 magic flagon and switch from the 2. One of them has 3 to pop the NM. Also there are 8 rooms (3 in N9, 5 in O8-O9) and appears each magic flagon takes a room. Ultimately, the PH can spawn in the 2 rooms in N9 that are vertical from eachother. Side ones are not PH. And the NM seems to always pop in the bottom room in N9. --Kaosis 15:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :* Soloed flawlessly as BST/WHM with 1 Carrie. Called Carrie, and melee'd beside it with Temp Axe & standard TP gear. Got three Rampages off, hate never swapped to me, and I didnt bother using Ready. Used Zeta for 700HP when Carrie was down far enough, and another Zeta when timer was up, didnt really need to though. Rouge died in 3 minutes with 40% HP left on Carrie. :* Incredibly accurate, hit a 75MNK/DNC with capped/meritted evasion in evasion gear and enhanced Dodge 90% of the time. As 75 DNC/NIN it missed me a lot, easily tanked with Ni only . :* Soloable by 75 BST/DNC. 2 Courier Cargo's needed. Use pet food. need to be quick on jug swap + snarl. FoV p2 FTW. ^^ :* Soloed very easy 75BST/WHM using 2xfunguar (capped beast affinity). Built tp before engaging then used spore, which was very effective. Used 1 x zeta but nm down to ~10% before first funguar died. 2nd funguar barely took a scratch, much easier fight than with 2 x CC. Edit: Just killed again same strat, this time only required 1xfunguar and 1xzeta weak. :* Soloable SMN/NIN very easy. inv snk and send avatar over it, recast inv and run upper floor, there are empty rooms just wait there and recast avatar, let avatar engage and use BP, cast snk if needed and run to other room and start the kite cycle. at upper floor there are just weapons and no inv needed, bring your NPC Fellow to heal if you have it, just in case ^.-. :* It's a pot, and Monks destroy pots. Confirmed soloable with MNK/DNC or MNK/NIN and light healing from Soothing Healer NPC. Honestly any NPC would be okay for MNK vs. this NM. :* Soloed by a BST75/NIN37 using CourierCarrie with varying difficulty ranging from very easily to some difficulty, I used Reward whenever possible although I did have to re-call CC in a couple of the fights depending on my luck with critical hits, I stood behind the NM so that only CC would be hit by Double Ray. I kept Utsusemi up for pet swaps but died once due to being hit by Double Ray a few times, once by accidentally gaining hate using Rampage shortly before it used Double Ray and then being hit again by it while re-calling CC. Went 1/11 on the drop --Lacas 17:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Duo'd with Nin/Dnc and Thf/Nin with some difficulty. Double Ray Ignores Shadows. Added Whm next fight and had no trouble at all. :*A COMPLETE JOKE as 80 BST. Nazuna tears it apart, easier than the Sprinklers in Ru'Aun Gardens. Barely took a minute... sheep lamb chop for 997 then I rampaged for 1041 and the rest is well, sheep ripping it apart with 200+ per hit. Ignored it for so long while doing my trial because I didn't know what it dropped... haha.. but 1/1. STOP POSTING TESTIMONIALS ON THE MAIN ARTICLE.